Dangourous emotions
by TasherrBlack
Summary: Nessie has grown up to be a freak among freaks with a lot of decisions to make. Should she choose the boy she loves or the boy she needs ? , can she trust the Cullen’s surprise visitor? And who is the Volturi after? Review please so i cn write the rest x
1. Preface

Preface:

I still don't understand why it had to me?

Why did they choose me?

What's so special about me?

Now I've had my life snatched away from me in just a few short hours. I don't belong to me anymore. I have no real family anymore. I am neither human or vampire or werewolf. I am a freak. I don't have a right to live.

Why don't they just kill me and put me out of my misery?

I know why because I'm "special". Yeah, right.

I only wanted them to be safe. Why aren't they safe?

It's my entire fault. I deserve to die.

But not until I tell them why I did what I did.

But I can't run. I need to get back to them. It's killing me knowing they need me right now.

But I want to die, don't I?


	2. Grown up

Chapter one: Grown up

Rpov

"Renesmee, will you please get down here now!"

There she goes again, why won't she ever shut up? I don't even want this damn party, it's wrong. Saying that I'm 15 when I actually look 18, it really doesn't make any sense what so ever. I wish I could crawl into a hole and not come out until this f-ing party was over

"Come on Nessie, you've got presents!" Jacob black my kind of big brother shouted up the stairs to me.

"Jacob, be patient I will come down soon! Go back into the living room!" I replied just to keep him happy so he would leave me alone.

"Only if you promise you'll open my present first!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, Jacob is being Jacob otherwise known as being annoying

"Yes, I promise" I promised Jacob again just to keep him happy.

I heard him go into the living wooing and I had a sudden vision of him skipping. Very weird.

It is still weird that Jacob has imprinted with me of all the girls (and maybe boys...) in the world. I mean I am the daughter of his human best friend who he happened to fall in love with and also the daughter of the vampire that she left him for. They think of me as the "special" one, but I just think I'm a freak among freaks!

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLAN GET YOUR BACKSIDE DOWN THESE STEPS NOW! DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH I PAID FOR THIS PARTY!?" Alice exclaimed with so much force that in my eyes it nearly caused an earthquake to erupt. Seriously I felt the house shake.

"I'll be there in a min, let me finish getting changed!"

If there's one thing I could change about my auntie Alice is her love to organise events, because in her opinion a party has to big, expensive and something to remember. To be honest I hate parties. But I couldn't disappoint her after all the effort she has put in.

I looked at myself in the mirror and really couldn't understand why so many people envied my looks, in my eyes I look average. With my golden hair that was so annoyingly long that it took forever to brush, but when I cut it, it just grows after a few days. The curls are annoying too; they get tangled very easily and stick up in the wrong places. My eyes are meant to be the same colour as my mum's was before she changed it a vampire. But on the pictures her's was a lovely brown the colour caramel and mine just looked like ...mud. My skin also highly annoyed me, to full humans it probably looked freakishly pale but if you compare it to my families it was, well, not as pale. Their skin seemed to glow whatever the weather or light. But did mine? No it sure as hell didn't. It was dull like clay that had been rolled around in the mud.

But even I had to admit the dress that Alice had picked out for me was beautiful. It flowed just below my knees like an aqua waterfall. It was tighter around my waist so it hugged my figure just nicely highlighting my small waist. It had small shoulder straps, but Alice knew that I wouldn't like that so she had teamed it a soft silk shawl of the same colour. I was wearing it with my...sneakers. Yes, it sounds weird but I can't wear any other shoe. I literally had to beg Alice to be able to wear them, but I did win in the end. I just told her that if I didn't get to wear my sneakers then I would not go to the party. That is what made her cave.

"RENESMEE YOU'VE GOT TILL I COUNT TO 5 ...1...2-"Alice shouted once again in her sweet bell like voice, that didn't really sound sweet at the moment.

"For crying out loud Alice, I'm coming! If you don't leave me alone I will NOT come down at all! " I called down to her with much more anger rolling off my tongue than I anticipated to.

I heard her twinkling footsteps go into the living room, where she was greeted Emmet's booming voice "Ha-ha, she told you!"

Then I heard a loud crash which properly meant little pixie like Alice had tried to attack my big bear like Uncle Emmett. I really hoped she'd hurt him, because his cocky comments were almost annoying as his eagerness to wrestle. Every. Single. Day. But I heard his laugh roar through the house and realised he had not been hurt. Well, dang.


	3. C2 My socalled party

Chapter 2: The so called –Party.

I slowly walked out of my room, taking time to open the golden door handle. I really didn't want to go downstairs to be greeted with "Happy Birthday!" To look at my family who didn't look the age they really are. I didn't want to look at my mum and dad when I looked around the same age as them.

But I knew if I didn't get downstairs to welcome the scene of which I had been dreading since this morning then my little Auntie would not be happy and would proberbably forcefully drag me down the stairs. I really didn't want that to happen but I think I would prefer it to going to a party that I didn't even want.

There was a plus side though Jacob was bringing Embry. Even though it was Jacob who had imprinted with me I only thought of him as brother. But Embry...I am in love with him. Though he doesn't know it ...yet.

As I glided smoothly down the stairs I could hear soft chatter coming from the living room. As I got closer I could make out who was saying what, so being as nosey as I am I decided to listen a while.

Alice was raging to my Uncle Jasper and Esme, my grandmother, about me being late to this party. I could tell by the tone of their voices that Jasper couldn't careless but Esme wanted me to be there quickly not just to shut Alice up but because she loved me dearly and due to the fact that if I got there earlier it would be over quicker, which I would I love.

"She had better hurry up" by the sound of Alice's voice she was furious.

"Alice, give the girl a chance to get herself together" Esme always tried to fight my battles, and most of the time was on my side.

My beautiful Auntie Rosalie was whispering with her significant other half, Emmet, that I better hurry up and come in there because she had many better things to do rather than waiting around for a teenager. As usual Uncle Emmet wanted me to come so that he could annoy me as per usual. Dang I really wish Alice had hurt him.

"Stupid teenagers" I heard Rose say. Gosh how much I Hate her

"Aww, come on Rose you were a teenager once. But I bet you never had a cool uncle to annoy you 24/7?" Emmet chuckled as Rose just stood there rolling her eyes and acting "sexy". Eugh.

Carlisle, my grandfather, was talking to my other grandfather Charlie and to be honest they didn't really seem bothered as they were talking about some basketball that was on the other day.

"So the marinas should have won the match..." Charlie was saying.

Carlisle didn't say anything but I gathered he nodded as Charlie carried on mumbling about the game.

I laughed to myself, oh how my two grandfathers were so different from each other, but I love them both the same.

Then there was my mother and father who wished I would hurry so that after it was over they could show me the surprise that they had for me at the cottage, Oh god it better not be that much of a surprise.

"Give her chance love. She's probably making herself look even prettier" My dad said trying to get my mum to calm down.

"MMM true" she said back but restlessly.

Jacob was just humming gently to himself until...oh my god ... EMBRY! Began to talk to him.

"God Rose is HOT" Embry whispered to Jacob so that no one else could hear them but I did.

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say" Jacob whispered back and they both chuckled.

I loved the sound of Embrys laugh but not right now. It felt like my whole world had come crashing down before my very eyes. Speaking of eyes I felt tears burning in them trying to force their way out to make little tracks down my face. I couldn't believe it. Embry, the love of my life, fancied my Auntie Rose but I mean who could blame him. Her or me? Yeah she would win by far.

I was standing outside of the door silently crying, when I thought I had better go in before a search party is sent out to look for me. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and I was about to open the door when-

"Whoa!" Embry had walked out and had almost knocked me to the ground.

"What's up man?!" Jacob shouted from the living room.

I mouthed to Embry to not to tell him I'm here.

"Err...Nothing...thought I saw a spider!" Embry called back. Oh how I love the sound of his voice, it's like the ocean soothing and beautiful.

"Okay, well hurry up and get Nessie as well!" Jacob replied and he sounded satisfied with what Embry had said.

I heard Jacob say to someone in living "Big girl".

I walked silently from the hall way and went upstairs. I opened my door with too much force that the handle bounced off and on to the floor.

I was about to pick it up when a hand got there first. I looked from the hand up to the face. Embry was staring down at me. He handed me the handle and walked over to my settee and sat down. He patted the space next to him, so I nervously walked over and sat beside him.


	4. c3 I still love him

Chapter 3: I still love him, does he feel the same?

I couldn't believe that Embry was actually asking me to sit with him. It would have been a dream come true if I didn't just hear what he had said about Rosalie, why didn't think of me like that.

I slowly sat down beside him but I couldn't look him in the face, not yet. Please just go away, please just leave go talk to Rose, please-

"So birthday girl what's up?" Embry calmly asked me. His voices startled me because I thought he would just get up and leave, I had no idea that he may even care about me.

I cleared my throat still not looking at him and was considering telling him the truth but because it's me I, well, didn't.

"Err...well...I...don't matter...it's nothing important" I mumbled so low that I didn't even me.

"Aww love, it is important if it's getting you down like this." He said sympathetically.

I looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at me with concern in his beautiful deep brown eyes. Huh, he might care AND he called me love!

"Embry seriously I'm ...I'm....I'm..." I had to stop there because looking at him and being so close I just kept remembering what he said, the fondness and lust in his voice as he spoke those words that made my world come crashing down.

I just burst into uncontrollable tears. They came spilling down my cheeks and dropped onto my clasped hands.

"Honey, come here" As he said that he did something totally unexpected; he put his arms around my shaking shoulders.

His touch evaporated all the sadness, hurt and anger in my body. It was golden. His skin so warm on my cold shoulders, it wasn't until then that I realised my shawl had dropped off. His musky woody smell gliding into my nostrils, his-

Embry's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to be a burden or whatever."

Embry laughed lightly, "A burden? Love if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked"

"It's just silly teenage girl stuff..,"

"I want to know so I can help. I do know the ladies quite well."

Yeah, I know of one lady you would really like to know.

"It's this boy..." I started to say but-

"That's it do you want to beat him up for you because you know I will, no-"

I pressed my finger to his lips. His breath was gently tickling them. But I quickly removed them not wanting to revile my true feelings.

"I don't want him to be beat up, Embry, I love him, a lot" I said as calmly as I could, under these circumstances.

I looked at Embry and he was wearing a frown on his like he was in deep concentration.

"Okay...so what has he done to you?" He asked me slowly and seemed very confused.

"Err...well I was kind of eavesdropping and I heard him say that he thinks' Rose is hot and it upset me highly. Though I can't blame him he doesn't even know and well compare me to rose? She'd win by far."

He cupped my chin in his warm soft hands and said "No, Nessie you'd win"

We were looking deep into each other's eyes. My heart was pounding. My breathing was heavy. I felt dizzy just looking into his eyes.

He moved closer to me and we were only inches apart. It grew to one cm. Then an mm.

Our lip's finally touched.

BANG! It was like fireworks had just exploded in my head, my mouth, and my whole body. It was magical.

His lips began to move gently, mine responded so that they were moving in unison. Our lips were moulded together like we were made for each other.

It was a slow kiss that began to grow; I slid my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his long soft hair. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer, so close there was no air between us, only passion. I didn't want the kiss to end.

The kiss was growing more and more passionate, our bodies swaying softly together. Like the ocean gently swaying onto the rocks in its path.

Suddenly we heard someone coming upstairs.

The spell was broken.

I quickly pulled away and jumped up in my fast vampire speed. Just quick enough because the second my feet touched the ground, Jacob came bouncing into the room.

"Nessie come on, before Alice personally kills us all in frustration" He laughed happily.

"Err... Okay ... come on" I replied trying to sound casual but probably didn't.

Either way Jacob grabbed me by the hand and began pulling me downstairs, I looked behind me and saw Embry smiling at me, I knew this is was going to be an awkward thing. Well, dang.


	5. Chapter 4 my family

Chapter 4: My family

When I had reluctantly reached the living room, I looked around and couldn't believe what I was seeing. The living room looked like some sort of modern palace, with a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, glittering in the lights surrounding it. But the lights were a different matter there must have been thousands spread all over the place, like little diamonds sparkling in the sun. The food was amazing there was enough there to feed a whole city (but with Jacob and Embry it was like feeding a whole city). I was so happy that I had decided to come down because it wasn't until then that I realised how much effort Alice had put in.

But as I looked round at my family, my mood suddenly drooped. Here I was looking older than I am, and there they were looking younger than they are, also looking beautiful in the outfits that they had decided to wear.

Rosalie looked even more beautiful in the dress she had on. It was a ruby red dress with sequins sparkling in the light, getting my attention to her first. The dress barley reached down to her knees and showed of A LOT of cleavage, which I gathered was why Embry though she was hot, but to me she just looked like a slut, okay I'm jealous. She had her golden blond hair piled on top of head, with a few ringlets hanging down beside her ears. She was wearing way to much make up and it made her face look orange. Okay she wasn't but hey she stole the love of life. Sort of. She was standing with her hand on her hip, huffing and puffing. I could tell she was pissed off with me for being late. Huh, like she had better things to do all she did was gaze at her reflection in the mirror. I swear if she was in playboy she would buy just to look at herself.

There standing next her with his strong arms around her petite waist was Emmet. He had a big grin on his boyish handsome face and I could tell that before the nigh was over he would tease me enough to last me the rest of my life. I saw that he had not decided to dress for the occasion and was just wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt, oh and I mustn't forget his baseball cap. But just like all the rest he could wear anything and still look just as beautiful. Also he a slight dimple in his cheeks that stood out like a sore thumb as he was smiling so boldly. The dimple clashed with his masculine frame and he reminded me of a whale big but cute. His golden eyes were glittering making me think that he had some sort of trick up his sleeve.

On the other side of Emmet was my lovely uncle Jasper, bless him he looked like he really didn't want to be here, yet he was, for me or for Alice? I have no idea. Unlike Jacob he dressed for the occasion wearing a smart tux, which was clearly the work of Alice. But as I looked down at his shoes I smiled to myself slightly, as he was wearing.... sneakers, just like me they were his favourite shoes of all time. I looked more closely at his face and gasped slightly because underneath all of this light I could see his war crescent shaped scars more clearly that before, but this did not take away any of his astonishing beauty. There was something weird about him though because even though his golden brown hair was usually slightly tousled tonight it looked as if he had been dragging his hands through it, this got me worried. I looked at his face and he was smiling his big beautiful smile but it didn't really reach his eyes. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

His arms were draped over my little Auntie Alice and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit because being just over 4 foot and standing next to Jasper who was like 6 foot something or other was highly funny. I looked at her and I felt the happiness radiating from her and into the room. She just looked so happy and beautiful. For the "special" occasion Alice had straightened her soft dark hair which was normally in spiked making her look like rock pixie, but tonight she looked very elegant. Her dress helped her with that look as it was made of golden silk and flowed down to the floor, it also made her look like a Greek goddess. She was wearing golden eye shadow as well which I noticed because it sparkled like little diamonds on her eye lids. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, I mean she looked as she had just saved the world from an invasion of aliens or found out she was pregnant or something like that. I couldn't help but feel guilty when I looked at how happy she was that early today I really hated her for throwing me this party. Well, dang. I never thought I'd say this but just for Alice's sake I'm glad I am here.

I had to move on from Alice or I would crack under the guilt. Oh boy, Esme had to be standing next to Alice didn't she? She was just a reflection of Alice's happiness. I mean seriously if you converted their happiness into water it would have flooded the world by now. Her beauty was so breath taking that I literally had to gasp a breath of air when I looked at her. The lovely caramel called hair that I was so jealous of was flowing down shoulders like a waterfall. The beautiful amethyst dress she was wearing showed of her curves in all the right places, she looked like an actress going to accept an award. Her big soft and round brown eyes were glinting under her long luscious eye lashes (jealous much?), making her look even more pretty. She had also sprinkled her faces with soft gold flakes of glitter and with her smile so big she reminded me of a star, in a way she was.

Standing next to Esme was my ridiculously handsome grandfather, Carlisle, their hands were intertwined together, I couldn't help but smile, they made such a great couple, I just found hard to imagine them not together. Just like the rest of the Cullen's he looked perfect. I looked Carlisle up and down and realised well he couldn't really dress any different for the occasion than he did daily. As he always wore a suit and had he golden hair slicked back with gel and all this made him look well, young. Well, dang I looked almost older than my grandfather. His golden eyes were sparkling at me like little stars in the sky. He wore a big smile on his face which showed off his perfect white teeth and they too sparkled under the present light conditions.

Standing next to my perfect grandfather was my normal grandfather, Charlie. Oh how I loved him, he was so brave to be here. If I was just a human I don't think that I would have the guts to be in a house full of vampires and werewolves, as I would feel scared and intimidated by their good looks. I mean I'm saying that my granddad Charlie is ugly, but he's just plain if you compare him to the rest of my family. Tonight though I was glad to see that he had made an effort to dress (although it was properly Alice's doing), he was wearing a nicely ironed navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt. I looked down at his shoes to see that instead of his usual dirty black work boots his wearing very shiny black "Carlisle shoes" which I didn't think he owned. The normal messy hairstyle he obtained n a daily basis was now slicked back with gel and oddly this made him look younger and healthier. Charlie was shifting slightly on his feet which gave me the impression that he was really nervous which was odd because he usually hung round here.

Standing next to my grandfather was my Dad; he was so astoundingly beautiful that most of my friends fancied him. There again he did look like some sort of fictional prince that a girl would make up and he would come to rescue her from the tower of doom. Tonight was no exception; he was wearing black suit pants with a white shirt that was slightly un tucked and with the sleeves rolled up and showed off his clearly muscled arms. The tousled unique bronze hair that my mum so love's was tonight extra tousled which my dad said he only did for special occasions. His smile was almost as big as Alice's, it was slightly crooked, and again this what my mum loved about my dad, she said it dazzled her so that she couldn't move and breathe. I had to admit that I did have my dad's smile and I thought it was quite nice on my dad but due to my really horrible features on me it didn't look right, well dang.

My dad had his arms wrapped round my beautiful mum, and my god how I envied her looks. She looked like an angel. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a bun but with soft curls dropping down. My mum flawless luminous face was glowing in the light which just made her look even more angel – like. She was wearing one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen in my life, it was made of soft sapphire nylon and came to just below her knees, just like Esme 's it highlighted her perfect curves and the long sleeves helped show off her slender arms. She had team the dress with dark blues heels, that had little diamonds up the side and they drew my attention to her dainty feet where she had painted her toenails a lovely blue colour. My mum was wearing dark blue shadow that highlighted her big round eyes and she had a soft pink blusher swiped over her cheeks showing off her supermodel like cheekbones. She was so breathtaking beautiful that I could see why I had not inherited any of her good looks.

With his arms folded and a big grin on his face was Jacob. I loved how his black eyes seemed to sparkle like little jewelled beetles underneath his long eyelashes. Tonight he was wearing his jeans with a shirt on trying to be forma yet casual but still looking handsome. Jake's tanned skin was so flawless it seemed he should be a vampire, I loved to look at how his skin seemed to have a slight gold tint to it making him look like an Egyptian prince. His long black hair was hanging loosely by his broad shoulders, shining like the night time sky. His was beautiful. Is it possible for anymore people in the room to look as if they are going to explode with happiness? I mean first Alice, then Esme and now Jacob? I think I might scream! Why are they so happy when I have made it perfectly clear that I didn't even what this stupid party? Now everyone was grinning at me like I had just saved the world from getting by a toxic meteor. ARGH!

I moved my eyes away from Jacob and looked at Embry who was grinning a seductive smile at me from behind Jacob. His perfect pearly white teeth were glinting dangerously at me from under his perfect arched lips. His beautiful brown eyes were staring into mine hypnotising me and making me not want to look away. Embry's skin was almost as beautiful as Jacobs it was a red brown colour and reminded me of a fox's fur as it ran through the woods. I looked down and saw her was wearing a v- neck plain white tee-shirt which showed off part of his finely muscled chest. He was also wearing tight skinny jeans which showed the slender shape of his perfect legs. His-

Again I got interrupted from my thoughts about Embry but this time by My dad. He cleared his throat and gave me a stern look. Oh no! I forgot he can read my mind. I have some explaining to do tonight. Well, dang.


	6. chapter 5:presents

Chapter 5: Presents

"Nessie, can you open the presents now?" Jacob asked excitedly, but before I could reply he literally forced a package into my hands.

"Looks like I'm going have to" I mumbled.

Whether or not Jacob heard he decided to ignore my sarcastic remark and continued on in his hyped up voice.

"It's not just from me; it's from the whole pack!" He said practically bouncing off the walls.

I began to tear the neatly wrapped sliver paper off. Trying not to laugh at Jacob's grinning face that was bouncing before my eyes. As I tore of the paper, I saw that something was glittering underneath. Oh God please don't have paid a lot for it.

As I pulled it out I saw that what was glittering was the clasp on a beautiful silver bracelet. But it wasn't just any ordinary bracelet, it was a charm bracelet. There were little wooden carved wolves hanging of the dainty loops.

"There's a wolf to represent, me, Seth, Sam, Quil, Leah and Embry" Jacob smiled proudly.

Sure enough there were 6 little wolves on the bracelet, a russet coloured one to represent Jacob, hanging next to that was a sandy brown coloured little wolf which was Seth, then swaying slightly was a black wolf who I knew was Sam, the lovely chocolate brown coloured wolf was clearly Quil, next t him was Leah's wolf form which is the smallest wolf and consist of a light gray colour and finally my favourite wolf - Embry, his wolf was grey with dark spots on his back. The most unique in the pack.

"Oh my God Jake! I love it!" I squealed, it was very true though it was a beautiful gift.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders giving him a thank you hug.

"It's kind of like the gift gave your mum at her graduation party "Jacob explained

I knew of that gift already, my mum always wore it but her's had a diamond heart on it which was from my dad to represent him and only had a figure of Jake.

When we parted I was about to ask who wants to give me their present next when Embry spoke first.

"Hey, it's not just off Jake you know. It took me ages to carve my wolf. Don't I get a hug?" While saying that he opened his long arms out to me. I heard my dad cough slightly.

But I didn't care I just walked over to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his broad shoulders. I closed my arms as he put his arms around my waist; I gently inhaled his musky smell.

"Later" He whispered gently into my ear so that no one else but me could here that one beautiful word.

I heard my dad cough lightly again and I quickly pulled away. While blushing I put the bracelet around my wrist.

"Thanks guys I'll never take it off" I thanked them again, and I couldn't help but grin at the amazing smile on Jake's face.

"Nessie, here you go, open the one from me and your grandfather next" Esme said while handing me a small package.

"Okay grandma" I smiled at her and took the package from her hands.

I began to open the perfectly wrapped present, and heard something jiggle inside. Not another piece of jewellery from them. It's not that I'm not thankful it's just because they spend way too much on presents and if its jewellery then it sure as hell will be expensive.

I pulled out the small case which was hidden beneath the shiny wrapping paper. I gasped as I looked at the box, it was beautiful. Made of a shiny Jade marble which was sparkling gently in the dim lighting, it looked like a perfect gift in its self. I opened the lid lowly and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sitting lightly on top of crushed purple velvet was the most stunning diamond necklace I had ever seen. It had a dainty gold but strong gold chain and hanging of the cold chain was a diamond encrusted heart. The diamonds were breathtaking, they were like little eyes blinking up at me and drawing my attention.

"Open the heart Nessie" Carlisle said while putting his arm around my shoulders.

I opened up the heart being ever so carefully and looked at what was contained in the amazing heart. I wanted to cry as I saw what was embedded into the sides. It was a picture of the whole family, which we took a few days ago. As I looked I saw that Jake was on there too. Dang, why isn't Embry on there? Oh no, how could I think something like that? I began to feel the tears welling up in my eyes, how could I think such a selfish thought? After I had just been given one the most amazing presents anyone could have asked for? Well, dang I'm mean.

"Aww honey, don't cry" Carlisle said trying to comfort me and gently wiping away my tears.

I threw my arms around my granddad and softly into his shoulder.

"It's t-the best granddad, thank you" I finally managed to say.

I pulled away from Carlisle and went over to Esme and put my arms around her small shoulders.

"Thank you too grandma" I told her

She kissed my forehead lightly and said "It's alright darling, we knew you prefer more homemade presents"

I pulled away slightly and smiled at her "You know me so well grandma"

As I turned round I saw that Charlie was standing there awkwardly, with a messy wrapped parcel in is shaking hands.

"Err...here you go Nessie, it's not much...but...yeah" He nervously said to me.

"Aww, granddad I don't mind, it's off you that's a good enough present." I told him with a reassuring smile.

He smiled a small smile at me looking a little less nervous. I took the package from his hands, and began to tear of the paper. The present contained inside felt quite light so I gathered that it may be something like earrings or a ring. Sure enough when I had finally tore off the wrapping paper there was a ring box hidden underneath. I pulled it out and opened the satin lid. When I looked inside I saw something much more beautiful than I imagined to. It was a small emerald ring with a thick golden band, and tiny diamonds beside the emerald.

"Oh granddad it's awesome!" I practically shouted and ran over to his nervous form and gave him a big hug.

"Err...it's nothing, I've had it for a long time. It belonged to my mother you see" He informed while blushing like a beetroot.

I let ago and said "Granddad that makes it even more special"

Again he blushed looking even redder than before.

I looked around at the others and saw that Alice was practically bouncing up and down with excitement while holding an envelope in her small hands.

"Okay Alice your turn now" I sighed but laughed as her face lit up even more than before.

She danced over to me and handed me the envelope. "It's from me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie!" She squeaked in her sweet voice.

I opened up the envelope and pulled a set of car keys. Not just any car keys but from what I could tell they were keys for a very expensive car.

I was about to speak when Alice grabbed my hand began pulling me outside to the garage, with everyone else trailing behind us. She opened the garage door and dragged me inside.

"Tada!" She yelled and pointed to one of the best cars I had ever seen.

It was a black convertible, with leopard print seats and big fancy wheels. It had a massive red bow tied around it.

I felt my mouth open in surprise "Oh my God guys, you shouldn't have got me this! It's way too much"

Alice's face drooped "You don't like it?" she asked sounding extremely sad.

I laughed and put my arms around her. "Of course I don't like it, I love it" I practically shouted down her ears.

"Yay!" she shouted equally loud down my ears.

"Thank you" I said to her and the others as I went over to hug Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Nessie honey, me and your mother are going to give you your present later" My dad said with a sparkle in his eyes so from that I guessed that it was going to a big and expensive present.

"Okay dad" I said trying to sound happy that a big surprise was waiting for me at home.

"Right well let's get this party started!" Jacob shouted while dragging me back into the house.

I heard everyone laugh behind us and run to try catch up with me and Jacob.

I quickly looked behind to see that Embry was there right behind me. I smiled at him but looked past him and saw my dad frowning. Well, dang this is awkward.


	7. lets part coughcough

Chapter 6: Let's Party *coughcough*

Embrys pov.

_Oh no! I forgot that the leech could read minds. Now what I am going to do?_

_Right first block my mind, I don't what the blood sucker to find out anything else that may or may not happen. _

_I love your daughter, I thought and looked over at Edward and saw he was paying no attention to me. Good mind is blocked._

We finally reached the living room which in my opinion was way over the top just for a birthday party. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, my dear friend Jacob decided it was a cool thing to embarrass himself. The moment we stepped into the run he ran over to the stereo put it on full blast and began to dance like a dweeb in the middle of room.

"Come on everyone! Lighten up! It's a party!" He shouted very happily.

No one moved we all just stood there staring at him like he is kind of a loon, which he is. Then all of a sudden Nessie burst out laughing and that caused everyone else to laugh too. I laughed along but really I didn't find this remotely funny.

As Jacob stopped dancing everyone began to mingle and talk in small groups with the music blaring in the background, I decided to go and talk to Nessie we needed to sort this out. I made my way over to her slowly as she was talking to her little auntie Alice.

After they had finished talking I hurried over to her. "Err... hi Nessie" I said to her.

She blushed a very pretty pink colour, "Hi Embry, Thanks' for the bracelet it's beautiful" she said.

"Ahh no problem Nessie, it matches you perfectly "I said flirtatiously.

Again she blushed I wish she would stop that; it makes it very hard for me to tell what I really need to tell her. I already didn't want to say it but I had to, it wasn't right to go with her the age difference was an issue and so were her family.

"Right Nessie I really need to talk to you, but not here meet me out in the woods afterwards?" I asked her in such a low whisper to make sure that the rest of the family did not hear us.

"Sure, Embry. Well wh-"

She got cut off before she could finish her sentence because she got surrounded by her family.

I walked away and over to Jacob, who was standing smiling with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked him

"Nothing just thinking, Nessie has grown up to be a wonderful person. I really like her, more than anything" He said back to me.

I just stood there in silence and I didn't know what to say.

I felt so guilty what have I done? I didn't love Nessie. But he did.

"Yeah, sure. She's erm very nice" I finally managed to say.

Jacob sighed, "Yeah she is. But I'm not going to make her like me in any way she doesn't want to, I love her to much for that" He said doting on her again

I couldn't take any more. If he knew what had happened he would hate me for life. I was meant to be his best friend and I couldn't be stealing away the girl that he loved. I looked over at Nessie and saw that she was by herself . Right I'm going to sort this out now.

"Jake I'll be back in a second" I told him and before he could answer I moved away and went over to Nessie.

I looked at her and saw she was looking at me so I motioned her to come with me and I walked outside.

Nessie pov

Oh my gosh I wonder what Embry wants it must be important if it couldn't wait until later.

"Mum I'm just going to the toilet" I told my mother and made my way out of the room ignoring the look I was getting from my father.

I walked out of the house and into the woods like he said to meet. When walked into the clearing I saw he was sitting down on a rock with his head in his hands. I moved over to him and he lifted his head up and smiled slightly at me.

"Hi Nessie, thanks for coming" he said to me sounding ever so sad.

"No problem Embry. So what is it that you want?" I asked her nervously not sure I wanted to know the answer or not.

He stood up slowly and made his way over to, his eyes never leaving my face. I was getting worried; the sadness in his beautiful eyes was disturbing it was as if someone he loved greatly had just died.

"Look Nessie, what we did was wrong" He told me in one breath.

Again his words made my world come crashing down. Why oh why must he do this to me again.

"I-I don't understand what you are saying to me" I stuttered, I could hear my heart beating fast in my chest and my blood rising and boiling.

"Look I never liked you Nessie, it was just something to do" He said to me with so much bitterness in his voice.

I began to cry and looked up at him. I saw he was breathing heavily his eyes were shut as if he didn'want to say what he had just said.

"Well fine then. I can't believe that you would do this to m. I love you" I said to him in-between heavy sobs.

Embry's point of view

I couldn't do this. The pain in her eyes. The sadness in her wonderful voice. I had to tell her the real reason, maybe then it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Okay, Nessie. I lied you mean a lot to me to. But we just can't do this. I can't hurt Jacob this way. He loves you more than I ever could." I told willing her to understand.

"I don't want to hurt Jacob too. But just because he has imprinted with me that doesn't mean I have to love him in a lover kind of way. I love him but more as a brother, or a really close friend. I can't help if my feeling are directed to you and not him." She said to me.

Oh great she wasn't going to let this lie. But I could tell from her voice and her eyes that she really did like me after all.

I clasped her hand in mine and kissed it ever so softly. How I loved her scent it was like freshly mown lawn with a hint of rose. I inhaled it deeply wanting to keep it there forever.

"Embry, I'm sure Jake will understand. He wants what's best for me" She whispered slowly.

I looked into her eyes and could tell that she was serious, this girl really did love me. But I didn't love her as much as she loved me.

"You see the thing is Nessie, he is after all my bets mate and he does love you highly. I-" for the second time that night she put her finger to my lips to stop me talking her hand was so cold against my skin but I didn't care, I just loved the feel of her touch.

We stood there staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, when our faces began to move closer, I could feel her breath reach my nose tickling it ever so slightly. Our lips were about to touch when –

*RINGRING* My phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Jacob was ringing. I knew that I had to answer it before he suspected something.

"Hey Jake" I said

"_Embry are the party is over. Have you seen Nessie?" _He asked me sounding very restless

"Chill Jake we are outside, yes Nessie is with me. She needed some air so I went to keep her company" I told him willing that he would believe me.

"_Oh right okay. Well you need get back now. Ive got get back home and you are my lift so.." _

"Okay coming now Jake, Bye." And with that I hung up the phone.

I looked back to Nessie and saw she was sitting on the forest floor drawing in the mud with a stick. Reminding me of her as a young girl.

"Come on Ness, we got to go back" I told her quietly. She looked up at me and nodded and began to walk in front of me towards the house. Without saying another word.


End file.
